Race against the Flash
by SpeedsterGold
Summary: Wonder Woman challenged Green Lantern to a running race in Central City and a certain red head is also competing! Rated T for safe
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

I just come up with this while I was out running and I just needed to write it down and share it with you all.

 **JLA**

\- "Central City's charity race?"

\- "Yeah come on John, it will be fun. Knowing that some superheroes will show up will inspire people to come and all the money goes to the kids at the orphanage" Flash tried desperate to get his friend to come to the race. He himself had always come by all the years he's been the Flash, cheering people up and donated some money to the kids"

\- "That's ridicules, Flash! It doesn't come more people just because we are there. We got more important things to do like save the world"

\- "Sure it does. Last year right after we formed the league, people from all over the country came just because I promised to be there, and all the kids were able to get new clothes and toys, and don't forget about the trip to that amusement park they went to for a whole week"

Wonder Woman couldn't listen to all the talking anymore so he slammed her fist into the table, making both men to look up.

\- "Oh, don't be a chicken John. Besides it will only take five hour, max"

\- "Princes I am no chicken, and I have actually run a few laps on the track myself before I joined the army and became a member of the corp"

\- "Is that so John, then why don't you compete in the race then? You know what I think I do the same just to keep you company" Diana tried to hold back a laugh.

\- "Is that a challenge, Princes? Oh I'm so on!"

Diana and GL had really changed the atmosphere in the watchtower. Something he didn't know was good or bad.

 **JLA**

A few months later…

The town's mayor stood on the stage, ready to hold his speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen, girls and boys of all ages welcome to Central City's yearly charity race! Wonderful to see all of you here on this beautiful day. I will especially thank our sponsor for making this possible each year and a special thank you to Wayne Enterprises for…"

The speakers went quiet when he spotted something in the air aiming right at them and in the horizon, a dust cloud started to build up before someone even noticed the man red stood beside him. The mayor jump a little when the Flash tapped him on the shoulder, but he recovered quickly before giving the hero a huge greeting and people started to clap their hands. Soon Superman, Wonder woman and Green Lantern landed on the stage and the people started to go crazy. They weren't used to have so many heroes in the same place.

Superman took the mic and told the people that two of them would be joining them for the race and they wouldn't use any powers and they didn't compete for the first place.

GL and Wonder woman were the ones joining the race while Superman promised to watch over the contesters and help them who needed any help through the race.

The Flash also had a small speech before he told everyone he needed to go on a mission, with confused his teammates because he had asked for a free day today so Hawkgirl kept an eye on the Roughs for the day, but they didn't say anything. Flash had his reasons and sometimes it's better not to ask.

When Flash left, people started to go back to their groups and plan out where they should met after the race and started to warm up.

GL and Diana did the same, trying to ignore all the eyes staring at them and trying to escape the reporter heading their way.

While Superman took care of all the reporters, did John notice a teenager with red hair coming their way, he couldn't be older then 17 or 18. The people he stopped at looked to be a few years older, but it seemed like they were classmates because of the way they treated him.

"Oh Wally, you missed him this year too…" One of the girls gave the redhead a light slap on the back of his head.

" Not again…" the redhead said, making a sad face.

"How could it be every time you got the chance to see the Flash up closely, you are always running late Wally?"

" My aunt promised to drive me here, but she got an emergency call from the job and a missed all the busses so the fastest way to get here was to run. At least I'm all warmed up." Wally gave his friends a smile before he got down to tie his shoes a little harder.

John watched the redhead closely; there were something familiar with his. He reminded him of Flash, but this guy was almost the. Just by watching him for a few minutes, John could already tell this guy was smart for his age as he probable was going to a collage already and he seemed a little shy as his cheeks got all red when the girls spoke to him.

" So Wally, what will your time be this year?" This time the one of the boys who spoke.

" I was sort of hoping for five minutes faster this year, but now it feels like I can do ten right now!" Wally joked, taking a little bit of water.

" Oh come on Wally, don't be ridicules" his friends started to giggle and one of the guys started to mess up Wally's hair " You maybe fast, but you are no Flash. Oh look, looks like it's starting. See you at the finish line" The little group split up and headed for the different running categories. The young Wally headed for the elite group while his friends choose the amateur's.

John and Diana went to the elite runners too. John kept an eye on that Wally guy, something with him wasn't right. As the mayor got ready to fire the start shot, Wally turned around to look at everyone and his green eyes feel on John and Diana and he gave them both a smile and winked before turning back and the shot went off.

 **JLA**

 **I don't own any of the characters in this fanfic**

Author's note: Thank you for reading and please leave a review if you liked it J

I got ideas for chapter two, and if it doesn't come up and you want to know how it ends just tell me and I will make it!

Ooo . Tried to put this on my first account, but my computer wouldn't go past the Doc Manager, so I hope this time it will work.


	2. Chapter 2

**JLA**

Chapter 2

Everyone kept a pretty low pace in the beginning and not until the last ten miles could you see the leading group had shrunk with at least a third. John and Diana still kept up pretty good with the elite and Wally didn't even look tired, his attempts to look tired may fool the normal eye, but not space cop's.

At the last water station, Wally didn't show any sign of being exhausted, which John thought was odd. Everyone else at least tired to get their breath back, but Wally looked like he had only joined them minutes ago. John himself felt he was at the point he could quit at any time, but Diana still looked like she could go a couple of miles and he couldn't let the princess win so he had to keep this up a little longer until at least Diana gave up. But he couldn't let go of that Wally guy, he was suspicious, so John joined Diana by her side to talk about it.

\- " Hey Princess, you see that guy over there with red hair?"

\- " Yeah I have noticed him, Wally right. Nice guy. What up with him?"

\- " He doesn't look tired at all and consider he doesn't look like the athletic type, he should at be catching his breath at this time, but look at him. He looks like he can run this thing ten times in a row without break and do the same thing tomorrow. Should we check him for drugs or anything?"

\- " Aren't you overreacting about this now John? Look at him; he sure doesn't look like the type who is into drugs and he maybe just is this good at running. And if you don't believe me, why don't you ask him yourself, he's heading our way." John turned his head to the side to see Wally closing in to join them.

\- " Hey you guys, how is it going?" Wally gave them a bright smile. "I haven't seen you guys at the race before, you new in town?"

\- " No, we're mem…" John started, but Diana interrupted him.

\- " Yeah, we both moved here last month and thought we would be fun to do something almost everyone here in Central does every year, to make it feel more like home." Diana gave John a harsh glare keeping him from saying anything.

\- " What a great idea. You know all the money from the race goes to the orphanage here in Central and all the kids so they can get new clothes and stuff. And this year like an extra bonus, if more then 10 people finish the race before three hours, Wayne Enterprises promised to give an extra check to the kids. "

\- " How wonderful. I'm sure the children really enjoy this event. Knowing this much people are willing to help them"

\- " Yeah they really are. You know, I used to live their when I was younger and I now works there as a volunteer when I don't study or need to be at work. It's great to see how much better the orphanage looks now compared to a few years ago when they didn't even have money to repair a broken window in the winter."

\- " And people didn't care about that? How can people not care to help at that time?"

\- Lucky them the Flash heard about it and helped to get the money they needed for the repair… Oh, look at the time. Need to get a higher pace if I want to finish this on time. Bye you guys and good luck. See you at the finish line!"

It didn't take long before Wally was out of sight, closing in to them in the front. When they were sure Wally wouldn't be able to hear them, John asked Diana why she had stopped him from telling Wally they were members of the league. Diana said it would have been a bad idea. It would only make things worse if he really were into drugs.

\- "I don't know about you John, but Wally reminds me a little of Flash. He give out like some sort of positive energy and it makes me feel happy to be around him. You know what, I think you're wrong about him!"

 **JLA**

Author's note:

You know what guys? I have started to take my drivers license and I hope I can have it before the end of the summer and the next school year starts.

Did the part about: don't drink and drive, today so, if you feel drugs are a little to emphasize in this chapter, that's the reason.

Still don't own the DC universe or its characters.


	3. Chapter 3

**JLA**

Chapter 3

Author's note:

I'm starting with saying **thank you** to you who left a review! You're so **AWESOME!**

All of you are of cause awesome in my eyes and I'm so happy for you who got this far in the story.

I know I'm not the best writer in the world, but I do my best and I will get better with time. I hope you stay to the end of this first adventure with me and come back for more in the next fic.

Here we go!

 **JLA**

\- " Are you okay, Princess? You don't have to finish this if you don't want to, you know." John looked behind him to see Diana had slipped behind with a few feet. She was breathing heavily, but she kept running. John himself felt the same, but he wouldn't allow it to be seen.

They had lost the leading group a long time ago and they were just two of them. They have had the same pace the whole time, but the end was the thing separating the elite from the amateurs. Heroes can give all they got in the end of the battle, that's what they are good at, but running not the same thing.

Not far away from John and Diana's position, had Wally just slowed down to walking pace for the first time underneath the race. He too had fallen behind, due to lack of energy.

He moved his red hair out of his eyesight and wondered to himself how it could be he already was out of energy. He had a big breakfast and even some extra calories while he changed out of the flash suit. Running couldn't be the cause of it either as running 26 miles without powers, is child's play for him and he knew he wouldn't be able to finish the race in his newfound condition, as that would put him at high risk of passing out in the end and he would be send to the hospital. Neither did he want to give up or leave the race to go get one of his super boost energy bars to get his energy back. He has them hidden all over Central City if he would ever need them. In face, he had one not far from the track, but leaving the track is against the rules. Wally looked around to see if he could see any people, but no one was around so Wally quickly left the track heading to the hiding place. But Wally wasn't so alone as he thought. Just as he left, John and Diana came around the bend witnessing what he just did.

\- " I'm wonder where he's heading? Just running away like that isn't normal and with the 3-hours-deadline only minutes away, leaving the track doesn't look like the best obtain." John stopped running and Diana stopped beside him. " You okay with a small break and see what's up with that kid?"

\- " You mean you got the ring with out? John, we said no powers. Leaving the ring and armor were a part of the deal too… You know this means I won the challenge, right?" John just rolled his eyes at her while he fished up his ring from the pocket.

\- " Okay, you won, but let's go before he gets to far away or we won't be able to find him." John left the track the same way Wally did heading in his direction. " By the way, Diana. I can see the armor underneath your training clothes…"

Wally couldn't remember why he used to hide them so well. Even with his super speed it took his a couple of seconds to find it and by that time he hold it in his hand, John and Diana came flying through the air. Wally hadn't heard them coming so he was taken by surprise when the energy bar was taken out of his hand by the green energy from lantern's ring. He spun around to he Green Lantern and Wonder Woman in full costumes levitating just feet away from him. He took a few steps back in acted surprise, confused over what his league teammates did here, why John looked so weird at him and why he had taken Wally's snack.

\- " Aaaa… Hey you guys… What's up?" Wally thought of any possible escape out of the situation. Running is a bad idea and depending on John's facial expression, staying isn't any better.

\- " What are you doing here, kid? And what's this?" John held the energy bar in his hand. Wally made those things himself at home so it didn't look like some of the candy bars you can buy in the store. At first glance it looks like something nasty no one would ever think about eating or something related to drugs. Than it became clear for Wally, why John acted so weird against him and all the whispering about him when they thought he didn't hear.

\- " Oh it's not what you think. The thing in the bag is just some food I made if I ever got hungry when I'm running. Open it up and look for yourself if you don't believe me."

\- " No need for that, you are coming with us kid." Green lantern trapped Wally inside a green bubble of light and now was Wally too in the air. " I don't trust you kid, but I guess this race thing is important to you, so we will let you finish, but afterwards you coming with us."

\- " Can I have my bar back?" Lantern didn't say anything and he never gave Wally the bar.

When they got back to the track GL let Wally out from the bubble and before Wally could say anything, GL gave him an order to start running or the Watch Tower would be next. By this time Wally's body went on its last resorts, pushing it to its limit.

By the time Wally crossed the finish line, he felt like the sky fell down on him and he tries to push it back up. Far in the distance he could here voices calling his name, but he can't reply as everything around him shaded into darkness and he felt his body go limp.

 **JLA**

Author's Note

I want to say thank you again and please leave a review if you want to and I think the next chapter will be the last one, but I got more stories in my head so look forward to that.

I don't own the DC universe or its characters!


	4. Chapter 4

**JLA**

Chapter 4

Wonder Woman noticed Wally wasn't behaving like he could when he had crossed the finish line so she tried to speak with him, but before he could answer he just went limp and fell to the ground. She caught him before he actually hit the ground, but Wally was already unconscious in her arms.

\- " What happened?" Now GL had also noticed something was wrong with Wally.

She felt after his heartbeat and she found a weak one and she told GL Wally needed to be taken to a hospital. GL created a bubble around all three of them and moved towards the Watch Tower. Wally may be guilty of drug use, but he still doesn't deserve to die like this and the Watchtower is the closest to hospital GL could think of.

At the Watchtower's infirmary, Wally was hooked up to an IV and doctors worked around him to figure out why he blacked out in the first place. None of them got a clear answer, the only thing they could do was to try to get Wally's energy levels back to normal and an oxygen mask was placed over his mouth to ease his heavy breathing.

On the other side of the observation glass stood the two, which brought him here in the first place. Both looked a little puzzled and GL couldn't look straight at the young man, the only thing he could feel was shame. GL had left whatever was inside the bag at the black knight and not many moments later did he get the answer of what was inside it. It wasn't some sort of drug like Wally had said, just some sort of energy bar. Some more research also showed everything Wally had said about himself also was true, except for the orphanage thing. Wally told them he had lived there when he was younger, but the truth is he still lives there.

They also got an answer to why Wally was so much younger then his friends; Wally had skipped two classes and was already in collage. The man on the bed was an orphan; a genius and he had one of the biggest hearts GL have ever seen. Wally had probable known what would happen if he finished the race without eat that thing, but he did it anyway.

GL thought about what Diana had said when they separated from Wally just a few hours ago on the racetrack, he remained her of Flash and now GL understand what she meant. Wally was like a copy of Flash, except for the costume and the flirty attitude. Even if Flash never showed it, the rest of the league knew he sees the league as a family.

They don't know much about the man behind the mask, just that he was from Central City and the youngest of the founders. Not even the black knight knew who he was, Batman wouldn't admit it, but the only thing that he really knew about Flash was the same thing everyone else does. Flash is pretty good at hiding his identity from the world and when he left the Watch Tower to go home, it's like Flash vanishes into thin air. Untraceable.

Almost two days later, Wally woke up in the infirmary with a huge headache and his stomach felt like it had been turned inside out. When the worst pain had disappeared, he took a moment to figure out where he was and what had happened. He recognized the Watchtower's infirmary easily, just by a quick look out of the window to see open space. Than the flashbacks from the race came to mind and now he knew what had happened.

He was alone at the moment and guessing on the position from the sun, it was the middle of the night, but it's hard to know when sun doesn't go down in space. He guesses everyone is asleep except from Batman, he never sleeps and by that it wouldn't take long before someone comes checking on him, Wally is sure they wouldn't let a civilian be alone for long in the Watchtower by itself. He was right because not long after he woke up, the dark knight himself came walking in with a tray of food and placed it on the end of the bed.

\- " Do you know where you are?" the bat asked with a dark, manipulated voice. The big bad bat never talked with his own voice with civilians, so Wally knew his identity was still safe.

\- " I can only guess space, based on the view… Why am I here anyway? Shouldn't I be in a hospital on Earth?" He knew he has to play this smart, Bats is smart and tricking Batman isn't something you do everyday.

Bats didn't answer his question, just nodded and helped Wally take all the IVs out and helped him to his feet. He tried to take a few steps, his legs felt like noodles, but after he ate the tray with food he felt like new again.

Batman told him they had covered for him back on Earth, his collapse had spread to the news and rumors said the league had kidnapped him. Batman said the orphanage knew he was safe and his collage believed he recovered after the race after he collapsed because of exhaustion.

Some hours later he had made a full recovery and he could return back to Earth. GL took him back to the planet, because he felt it was his fault all this happened. If it wouldn't be for him Wally wouldn't have ended up in the infirmary in the first place.

Safely back on Earth and covered by the trees so no one could see them.

\- "Well that was an adventure, wasn't it?" Wally put his hand behind his head and gave GL a great smile. "No need to be angry about what happened, anyone can make mistakes you know. Next time just think before you act, huh. Not everyone is a drug user just because they can run a race without getting tired or they eat weird looking food. Sometimes they just are that good at running, shouldn't you know that by the way?

\- " Yeah kid, maybe I should. I will think about that next year okay."

\- " Next year? Does that mean you will come back? Awesome dude!"

\- " I sort of enjoyed the challenge so yeah I will. And you? What will you do know?"

\- " I got a some homework to do, so yeah. No rest on the top I guess, but I better be going, see you next year then." Wally turned around and starts running, but he hadn't come far when he stopped and turned around and called: " Do you know what time I got?"

\- " 2:57:15 kid, you made it before three hours."

Wally only raised his arms in a victory pose and started running again; soon he was out of sight and GL left to head back to the Watchtower. He got a call from Hawkgirl saying Flash had reported in a few seconds ago and explained what he's been up to the last couple of days and that he would be back tomorrow and he wanted to hear how it went in the race.

When GL was on his way back to his apartment, he flew over the racing track seeing it from a bird's view. He was high enough to see both the start and finish line from his point and in a split second he saw a red streak with what looked like lightning bolt chasing it, run the whole race in just seconds.

\- "Well hotshot, you make it look so easy…"

JLA

Author's note:

So the last chapter, what do you think? Actually this is the first fanfic I have finished, because my others either got deleted or I'm half done with chapter 2 and haven't posted them yet…

I'm so proud over myself for doing this and I got more stories coming in a while, but now I got test until the last school week and I haven't studied a bit… Yay!

If I got the time I will make more of these and I actually have a story there the first chapter is almost done.

Here is just a teaser for what will come:

 **My name is Wally West, and I'm known by no one to be the fastest man alive.**

 **My goal: To save my city and protect its citizens. In people eyes I go under many names such as "the ghost of Central" or "the Streak", and the Lords are still running in my dust. But lately they have come closer and I'm afraid someday I won't be the one to cross the finish line.**

It's an origin story of the Wally West Flash from the Justice League Series and a little bend on it from the Justice Lords, just something that came to me one night. Sounds interesting?

I know there already are a lot of Origin stories about the Flash, but I gave it my own twist J

Please leave a review of what you thought of the end of Race against the Flash and if you think the "untitled fanfic" is something you might read.

Until next time… I don't own the DC universe in this universe, but maybe in some other multiverse. Who knows?


End file.
